


Strange Relations

by MercyMayhem



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: CanonxOC, F/M, GUYS GUYS GUYS CHAPTER 7, Seduce Me - Freeform, Seduce me the otome, but boy lemme tell you, chapter 6 hurt to write, holy shit, james anderson - Freeform, james incubus, james is such a gentlman in the first few chapter, strange relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMayhem/pseuds/MercyMayhem
Summary: James’ new secretary seems normal. Marceline’s new boss has her heart in a flutter. What happens when sparks fly between the two co-workers?





	1. A New Job

**“Alright! New job!”** Marceline practically bounced at the idea of working for a toy company. Especially since it was the Anderson Toy Company. They were ranked number one in toy sales and showed no signs of stopping.

It was all thanks to that the new CEO. Marceline had heard rumors that the man in charge was very young and very handsome, but very secretive. It intrigued her and she was more than excited to begin her journey into the world of the Anderson family legacy.

She stood just outside of the building, sizing it up in her mind as she smiled, **“I can’t wait.”**

Adjusting her black button-down and black dress pants, the november chill sent shivers through her as she tugged the long sleeve jacket close to her body. She needed to get inside quickly before she got sick her first day. That would be perfect first impression, wouldn’t it?

Once she stepped through the front doors she took note of the lady behind the counter. Small, light brown hair and she wore a white button down. The receptionist looked to Marceline and smiled, **“Ah, you must be the new secretary for Mr. Anderson.”**

She gave her best smile in response, **“I suppose that’s me, ma’am. I was hoping you could direct me where to go?”**

**“Oh, of course.”** The lady pulled out multiple papers, files and a key card, “Here are your basic supplies to get through the building. Go down this hall and the elevator is on the left, take it to the fifth floor. Mr. Anderson will be waiting for you.”

**“Thank you,”** Marceline replied, **“Nice to meet you.”** She headed off to the elevator, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she pushed the button to go up. Just as it landed on the bottom floor, the doors opened, a few people filed out. All talking about lunch or something and she was left alone in the elevator.

She pressed the fifth button and headed up. Her nerves were on fire. Was she anxious? Was she excited? She didn’t know. She turned her head and saw a mirror in the elevator, and adjusted her look. Her dark brown hair was pulled into low, hopped pigtails and a few bangs framed her face. A black and gold clip on one side held a few stray strands down and her ears had silver rings hanging from them; three on both ears.

She heard the ‘ _Ding_ ’ and she looked forward as the doors parted, revealing a very tall, handsome male with black hair, glasses and light gold eyes.

**“Oh, hello, miss.”** The male smiled at her.

Her heart stopped. He was gorgeous and she felt weak in his presence. Her bright blue eyes could only stare at his face as her cheeks grew light red. With a shaky hand, she placed her fingers against her lips and her mouth fell open a bit.

**“U-uhm...hello…sir…”** She was tripping over her words as she fought to make a simple sentence. She almost prayed this was the man she was working under, but she doubted it. He had to be her age.

**“I-I’m here...for Mr Anderson? Could you help me and point me in the direction of his office.”**

The male chuckled and beamed at her, **“Miss, I am Mr. Anderson. Nice to meet you.”**

Her heart then kick-started into overdrive. This man was her boss? Her face started burn as she looked to him.

**“You must be Marceline Gnosis. My new secretary.”** He looked to his watch, **“You’re an hour early. I was just heading out to lunch, would you care to join me? I have a feeling you’ll be bored sitting here by yourself..”**

She regained her composure, **“Oh…? Are you sure, sir? I don’t want to impose.”** She hugged her files and badge closely.

**“Of course. Think of it as our first business meeting. I’ll go over everything you’ll need to know while we eat.”** He motioned to the elevator, **“Please, I insist, miss.”**

How could she resist such a gentleman? **“Okay, if you insist.”** She gave a shy smile and moved over to give him room. With a few steps he stood next to her and pressed the button just above the first floor. Were they not leaving the building? Was there a cafeteria? Was the food any good?

As the elevator traveled three floors down she cleared her throat and looked to him, **“I’m Marceline Gnosis, by the way. Mostly I go by Marcy.”**

He chuckled again and kept his face forward, **“I know, miss. I figured that out when you told me the reason for being on my floor.”**

She mentally smacked herself and awkwardly giggled, **“Yeah...but I didn’t actually introduce myself, sir. It was improper of me.”**

He looked to her with surprised, **“Well, then, My name is James Anderson, miss. It’s very nice to meet you.”** He offered his hand to her with a gentle smile.

She struggled to hold her files in place as she reach out to take his hand, **“Nice to meet you too, James.”**

Before she could retract her hand he leaned down kissed the top of her knuckles. Her face turned red again and she dropped her files.

**“Ah! I dropped my stuff!”** Marceline pulled her grip away from him, dropped to her knees and fought to pick her things up. James leaned down to help as well.

**“Please, no. I’ve got this, sir.”**

**“A gentleman always helps a lady in need.”** He mused.

The way he spoke those words sounded as though he’d rehearsed them before. It was almost as if he’d been conditioned for the role of the gentleman, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing...it was just odd.

**“Oh...well, thank you, sir.”** The elevator stopped and the doors slid open to reveal an open hallway filled with multiple people standing, talking, munching on various things. The two of them stepped out of the box and walked a little ways down to a set of double doors. Inside was a huge cafeteria. So many vending machines, tables, and counters and the smell of something caught her attention. Whatever it was smelled beautiful and her stomach growled.

He looked at her with a confused look painted on his features, “Are you hungry, miss?”

She smiled coyly at him, **“No, I’m fine. I ate before I came here.”** She wasn’t out-rightly lying to him, she had a snack bar before she left the apartment.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, **“You’re hungry.”** He stated.

She turned her face away from him, **“I’m fine. Trust me.”** Why was she behaving like this? Of course she was hungry, but she didn’t want him to buy her anything.

**“Okay, then. If you would sit at that table and wait for me, please?”** He pointed to a distant table against the far wall. She nodded and walked over to it, placing her files on the table and sitting. She watched as the various people walking, talking on phones, sitting and flipping through pieces of papers. Marceline decided she should do the same.

Her light blue eyes traced over the folder of files and the name badge. She picked the badge up and clipped it to her breast pocket and smiled at it. Now, she was an official employee with an access badge all her own.

She then turned her attention to the files before her, opening the folder and thumbing through a few pages. Basic handbook, floor plans of the building, schedule. First day stuff that she should probably memorize. She noticed a certain page sticking out from behind the schedule with his photo on it.

She plucked out from underneath the other files and scanned over it. It was information regarding him, his schedule, office number, and all sorts of important things. She, however, just stared at his picture. He really was attractive. Pale skin, dressed in a suit. She couldn’t help but smile at his photo.

**“Are you getting familiar with the schedule, miss?”** His voice made her jump, put the page down and laugh awkwardly.

**“Yeah.”**

**“Very nice. I hope you’re comfortable with it.”** He placed two plates down. On them were various pieces of food. Chicken, salad, mashed potatoes. It was an actual meal and her stomach growled as she looked at it.

**“Oh...you didn’t-”**

**“No, no,”** He raised a hand to interrupt her, **“You’re hungry, you should eat, miss.”**

She didn’t know how to react, so she just grinned, **“Well, thank you, sir.”**

Just as she nibbled on the food, he began telling her about the different offices, departments, and time frames. She listened intently.

**“Are you okay, miss?”** His voice rang in her ears as she looked to him.

That’s when she realized her hand thumping against the table and that she had been spaced out for most of the time. She retraced her hand to beneath the table and held it in her other hand, trying to force the shaking to stop.

**“Y-yeah. I’m...fine.”** She was struggling to make sentences again. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself to calm her body, **“I-it’s nothing.”**

_‘Please….stop….stop….stop shaking…’_

A breath in...a breath out. Again and again she fought herself to calm down. Once the shaking stopped, she shook her head, looked to him and put on a face.

**“It’s really nothing, I promise. It won’t get in the way of my work.”**

He just stared at her. Focusing on god only knows what before he spoke, **“I’m not worried about the work, miss….”**

**“Please,”** She urged, **“I’m fine. It’s nothing serious, I promise.”** She hated this about herself. Seizures were something she’d dealt with her entire life, from the time she was very little so they were only second nature to her.

People tend to worry about her when they happen, even though it was a multiple-times-a-day occurrence.

**“Sir, I don’t want to bring attention to this...It’s really nothing…”**

He seemed as if he wanted to push the issue further, but he leaned back, **“As long as you’re okay. Shall we continue where we left off?”**

She rubbed her hand and blankly looked to him, **“...I don’t remember what we were talking about last…I only remember talking about the business meetings once a month.”**

**“Yes, after that I said you are to be at them with me, making sure to take notes for me, just in case I miss something.”**

She smiled softly and made a saluting motion, **“Yes, sir.”**

She saw him almost choke on his drink before chuckling, **“That’s the kind of attitude I want to see, miss”**

\---

Once the hour was over, the two of them stood, he took both trays and they walked toward the doors. In silence he dropped the trays off and held the door open for her. She nodded in thanks and they both headed for the elevator.

They were alone at the elevator as they waited and once again, they were alone in the tiny room. He broke the silence first, **“Look, I know something’s wrong. Will you please at least tell me as a concerned person?”**

She shuffled her feet as she held her files against her chest, **“Well...it’s….it’s absence seizures. They happen all the time and I’ve learned to control them. I just end up forgetting time while they’re happening. Most of the time, not even I notice I’m having them….”** She risked a look to him and she saw the concern behind his eyes, **“It doesn’t hinder me, otherwise. Just a lapse in memory. Nothing too big.”** She smiled.

He placed a hand on her head and smiled at her, **“As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters, right?”**

She blushed again and smiled, **“Yeah.”**

The doors opened to a busy office. Phone’s ringing, people running around, files passing from hand to hand. This looked like it was going to be some hard work, but, she was ready for it.

The day flew by relatively easy. She took to being his secretary like a fish to water. She ran to make copies of things he needed, took his phone calls, set up appointments. She was having so much fun with it. Once everyone slowed down, the day was ending and she gathered up her stuff from her personal desk and headed out the door to the elevator.

Just behind her, she heard the footsteps of someone and looked back. It was James. He must be the last one to leave everyday. She stopped at the doors and waited for him with a smile.

**“Oh, Miss...you didn’t have to wait for me.”** He was throwing an overcoat on as he walking.

**“It’s no problem. I know I don’t like to be the one walking out by myself, so I figured I’d keep you company until we reach the lobby.”**

**“Well,”**  he smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, **“Thank you.”**

She didn’t realize how much taller than she he was. She was only five-foot-two, he on the other hand had to be pushing six-feet or more.

Once they were both on the elevator, alone once more, she saw his fingers digging into his palms. She risked a look up at him and she could’ve sworn his eyes weren’t as bright as they looked now. He seemed to be distracted by something, but his face remained the same gentle look it had earlier.

He just looked...off.

She decided to ignore it and kept her eyes forward.

**“Did you enjoy your first day, miss?”**

She placed her fingers against her lips and giggled, **“It was so much fun. I didn’t think I’d enjoy office work this much. The fast pace, time restraints were the best part. I love working with a deadline that’s easy to manage.”**

She heard him chuckle under his breath and she looked to him again, **“What?”**

**“It’s nothing, miss.”** He was still grinning like there was a joke she missed.

**“What is it?”**

**“It’s just...you looked cute talking about it.”**

She blushed again. This was the third or fourth time he managed to make her feel this way. Her face scrunched up, “I’m not cute, sir.”

He nearly laughed out loud, **“That’s what I’m talking about, miss. You look really adorable like that.”**

Marceline gave a little pout and turned her attention to the doors in front of them.

**“Plus…”** he stared forward in a haze, **“I was watching you today. You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”**

She looked at him with a stunned look. He had been watching her?

The doors opened and they were on the first floor. She pulled her phone out and nearly panicked at the time.

**“Damn! I’m not gonna make it to the station in time!”** She turned to him, bowed her head said her thanks and ran out the building as fast as her feet could carry her.

She didn’t give him enough time to say anything before she was gone.

\----

She managed to make it to the station just before the last train of the night left and she made it home safely. Upon walking into her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and began undressing as she walked. A vibrant cat’s meow sounded from the bedroom as her hairless cat come running in to greet her.

**“Hi, honey, yeah, momma’s home. Are you hungry?”** She always talked to her cat like she was a person, it helped keep the loneliness down. After she filled her pet’s bowl, she walked to her bedroom, put on pajama pants and unsnapped her bra. Once she was in her night clothes fully, she grabbed the files, laid down on her stomach across the bed and began flipping through the pages.

She studied the handbook carefully, just the basic work stuff. No drugs, dresscode, etc;

She moved the pages away from the one page she was staring at earlier during lunch. The one with his picture on it. It had his basic information. Name, occupation, contact details, schedule.

Contact details….

His cell number was included. She guessed since she was his secretary she would need it. Marceline grabbed her cell and put his number in it.

She was hesitating.

Maybe she should text him and apologize for running out like that? Maybe thank him for lunch?

Considering it was Friday night, there wasn’t work tomorrow. She wouldn’t see him until Monday. She decided to say screw it and opened up her messages.

Just one quick text, that’s it.

**_“Hey, this is Marcy. Sorry to text you so late but I found your number in my files and though I should apologize for running out on you earlier. Thanks for the lunch, too. I really enjoyed my first day.”_ **

She locked her phone and laid on her back, draping her arm over her eyes. Monday was going to be fun.

_Buzz buzz_

Her phone went off. Her heart jumped as she looked to see who it was.

It was him.

She quickly opened the text,

**_“No problem, miss. I enjoyed your company and can’t wait until you really get a hold of things. I do have a question, though. Is the schedule going to be a problem with the train station situation?”_ **

She gasped and sat up, furiously texting him,

**_“No, sir. It’s not going to be a problem. I was just behind. If I manage to get out on time, I’ll make it just fine.”_ **

**_“Okay, then. I can make it to where you can make it to the station on time.”_ **

**_“Oh thank you, sir.”_ **

**_“No, problem, miss.”_ **

She placed her phone on the bedside table and crawled under the covers. Her hairless cat came running in and jumped onto the bed, snuggling just above her pillow. Marceline gave a few scratches under her cat’s chin just as her phone buzzed once more.

She rolled over and grabbed her phone. Sure enough, it was him again.

_**“I must apologize, miss. But I would like to get to know more about you, if that’s alright. Since you will be working under me, I thought it best if we knew each other a bit more.”** _

She was shocked, but he did have a good point. Though, usually the bosses wait until their employees are for sure going to stay. It was a little unorthodox, but she didn’t care.

With a smile, she replied, _**“Sure thing. What would you like to know?”**_

The night rolled through, but she didn’t get any sleep due to the conversation she was having with James. The two of them got very acquainted. The rounds of questions went back and forth for hours into the morning. She ended up falling asleep with the phone next to her and a smile on her face.


	2. Gods and Monsters

The sun bled into the dark room as the female stirred beneath the sheets. Bright blue eyes fluttered open as she pulled the cover above her head, rolling away from the sunshine. Her nails dug into the fabric and muffled groans escaped from beneath the cover.  
**“Please...go back down, sun.”**

A gentle mewling sound could be heard from the door across the room. Her cat wanted in. That meant Marceline had to get up and open the door. Before she fell asleep, she had let her cat out of the bedroom for the night.

She threw the covers off her body in protest, standing next to the bed, **“I’m coming...give me a second, okay, baby?”** She looked to her alarm clock, **“Eight-thirty…”** She sighed, **“I guess I have to get up anyway. I’ve got to run errands today before I go to work tonight.”**

She trudged over to the closed door and opened it, as soon as she did the cat fled into the kitchen down the hall. Marcy just stared after the cat with the most unamused look on her face, **“You little shit…”** She grumbled to herself.

Turning on her heels she sluggishly walked into the master bathroom. Her reflection was something from a nightmare. Bedhead from hell, eyes red and swollen from the deep sleep she had and the pajamas she wore were twisted and crumpled on her body, **“I look like hell…”**

With a yawn, she stripped herself free from her clothing, turned the hot water to the shower on, and stepped inside the flow of the water.

Her shower lasted maybe twenty minutes or so. A few conversations to herself and a song later she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her.

Marcy stood in front of the mirror, **“Well,”** She stated to her reflection, **“Let’s get the day going, shall we?”**

**\---**

Later on that evening, James and his brothers made their way to the restaurant he made reservations for. It was a high class lounge in a hotel, with pillars that reached the ceiling and golden railings. This was going to be an expensive night, but well worth it. It was the anniversary of them coming to the human world. Mika, of course, was with them dressed in the same red dress she wore for her housewarming party last year.

As they stepped through the doors, you could hear the sound of a slow, sensual song with a vintage New Orleans feel echoing through the room. On said stage, there was a woman in a red gown, sheer off-the-shoulder straps that supported a fitted bodice, and featured a sweetheart neckline.

The female wearing the dress stood in front of the old fashioned microphone, hands wrapped just beneath the big piece of metal, eyes closed.

James elbowed his brother Erik without removing his eyes from the female, **“Hey, that’s something you designed isn’t it?”**

 **“Hm?”** The younger incubus looked to the female, **“Yeah, I designed that last week for a young girl. She didn’t tell me what it was for, I guess I know now.”** He took a closer look at her. Her brown hair was loose, wavy, full of volume and her bangs framed her cheeks.

 **“I think that’s her, actually. She didn’t look like that last time I saw her, though. She cleans up very well.”** The second incubus stated with a smile on his lips.

They were all escorted to their table, right in front of the stage. The music grew and the female opened her mouth and sang in the most beautiful voice any of them had ever heard. She sounded smooth, seductive.

 

**_“I’m gonna fight ‘em off_ **

**_A seven nation army couldn’t hold me back_ **

**_They gonna rip it off_ **

**_Takin’ their time right behind my back”_ **

 

James stared the female down as she sang, the man was absolutely mesmerized by this lady. It wasn’t until she opened her eyes that he realized who she was.

It was his secretary. Marceline. No one could mistake those bright blue eyes.

She didn’t seem to even notice him sitting at the table just at her feet as the words dripped from her red lips. Fingers running through her hair, roaming passed her shoulders over her body as she sang until they found the microphone once more.

The song last around four minutes or so. Upon ending, she gave a gentle bow, said a few ‘thank you’s and walked off stage with a smile.

 **“I’ll be right back.”** James said completely enamoured by his secretary as he got up from the table in search for the lady-in-red. Over the sea of people that filled the lounge he spotted her sitting at the bar enjoying what looked like martini. Without hesitation he walked himself over to her, stood at her back and cleared his throat politely, **“Excuse me, miss.”**

Marcy turned in her chair with a smile on her lips until she realized who it was that was standing behind her. Her cheeks immediately turned red and she spoke sheepishly, **“O-oh, Mister Anderson…”**

He held up his hand to stop her, took the seat next to her at the bar, ordered a martini as well and looked back to her with a smile, **“You sounded beautiful, miss, and please, call me ‘James’. We’re not at work.”**

 **“Ah, of course...James.”** She turned back to the bar, one hand on her martini the other placed next to the glass, eyes fixated on the mirror behind the bar.

The two of them sat in silence so long James got his drink and was already halfway finished with it before he spoke up, **“How long have you been a lounge singer, Miss?** ”

She gave a quick exhale and snickered quietly, **“About three years or so. This is the only place that keeps requesting me back on Saturdays.”** She looked down into her drink, the cloudy contents swirled as she tapped her finger against the base nervously, **“I’ve always loved singing...ever since I was young it’s all I’ve ever wanted to do--but to do it professionally you have to have impeccable luck these days.”**

James sipped from his drink, **“You are correct, but I am glad you found some way to do it.”** He pushed the glass away from himself, signaling for another, **“If you don’t think me too forward, miss, would you tell me what about singing makes it so important to you?”**

She hesitated. Her bright blue eyes cut to him then back to her drink, **“Well...first of all, you have to know...I’m an orphan. I grew up in the system. Life for me was pretty tough, I went through many foster homes but in the end none of them really worked out. They always sent me back through the system and I would get funneled through to another home. In the end, it was always the same-- and I thought for the longest time that something was wrong with me, that somehow what happened to my real parents was my fault.”** She looked to him, searching his face for any sign of emotion and as far as she could tell he was genuinely interested in her story, so she continued, **“Most of the places and schools I ended up in I was always picked on, I got into fights, and even ended putting a girl in the hospital for making fun of my foster situation. Singing? It became an escape for me. It was the only thing that made sense. Whether I was good or not didn’t matter. I just wanted to sing all day everyday. It made me feel...whole.”**

He placed his hand over hers and she looked to him, shocked by the contact, **“It’s okay.”** He said, **“I’m glad you told me, Marcy. I’m glad to know more about the person inside.”**

All she could do was smile and exhale, just before taking a sip from her drink.

The two of them talk for a couple of hours. They talked for so long his brothers had walked up to them to find him.

 **“Aren’t you going to introduce us, James?”** Erik asked, with a devious smile on his lips as he approached.

Marcy looked to the male that stood before her and audibly gasped, **“You!”** She pointed, **“You’re my designer! Thanks so much again for this dress.”** She hopped down from her seat and gave the man a hug.

 **“Of course, princess, only the best for you.”** He winked at her, making her blush.

The tiny female playfully punched him in the arm, **“I told you, call me by my name.”** She stuck her tongue out at him.

Erik smiled and bowed, **“Of course, Miss Gnosis, how could I forget.”** He straightened back up but leaned in to whisper in her ear, **“By the way, my brother, James, couldn’t keep his eyes off you while you were performing.”**

Her cheeks flared up and she turned to James, **“** **_He’s_ ** **your brother?”** She asked, pointing to Erik once more.

 **“Yes, Miss. This is my younger brother, Erik. Then, after him is Sam, Matthew and Damien.”** He motioned to each of them as he introduced them, **“Then,”** he started as he pulled a small female from the group by her hand, smiling as he did so, **“This beautiful soul is our Mistress, Mika.”** Marcy couldn't stop smiling at each of the brothers. Each of them handsome in their own way.

 **“Well, it’s very nice to meet you all.”** She looked to the clock behind the bar and sighed, **“My cab should be here by now. So, I’ll see you Monday morning, Mister Anderson?”**

He smiled, **“It’s James, miss, and before you catch that cab, can I give you a ride home? I want to make sure you get there safely.”**

 **“O-oh, I couldn’t, sir.”** She raised her hands up in protest, **“I don’t want to be any trouble.”**

He clasped her hands gently, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs as he looked to her, **“It’s no problem. I’d rather see you home safe more than anything.”**

She wanted to resist, but something about him just beckoned her to accept the offer. After a few moments of silence, she finally sighed and a grin tugged at her lips, **“Well, I guess...if you insist--but just this once.”**

He looked back to his brothers, hands still holding hers, **“I’ll meet you guys back at the house.”** One by one they boys and Mika waved goodbye and left, leaving James and Marcy alone.

After a moment, he looked back to her, laid down more money than was necessary for the drinks and offered his arm to her, **“Shall we, miss?”**

She pulled her black shawl over her shoulders and took to his arm with a blush on her cheeks, picked up the long part of her dress in her free hand and they walked together out to his car. He drove a black twenty-twelve Mercedes Bison. It was sleek, it was classy, it was menacing as hell. James opened the passenger door and helped Marcy into the vehicle, gently shutting the door behind her.

Once in the car, he put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life, the growl of the car echoing through the parking garage. She felt a little excited, and nervous at the fact that this car was so powerful and fast that one wrong move, they would be in an accident. But, once he started moving the car, he drove it like it was his lover. He treated it with ease and care.

As the world zoomed by they sat in silence for a while, before she spoke first, **“My apartment is this way.”** She pointed in the direction and he turned.

More silence.

She couldn’t take it, not the silence, it made her feel weird.

**“So, what made you go to that restaurant tonight?”**

**“I saw a review for it online and thought I’d treat my brothers to a meal there, in celebration of our anniversary.”**

**“Ah,”** She felt a little let down, **“Are you sure your girlfriend is okay with this?”**

He gave her a weird look then chuckled a bit, **“You mean Mika? No no, she’s not my girlfriend, miss.”**

For one reason or another Marcy felt relieved at his explanation.

 **“Are you hoping that I’m single?”** He mused.

Her face burned red once again and she tugged at the shawl around her, **“Uhm, well, not exactly...I was just curious.”**

James stared at the dimly lit street in front of the car and chuckled, **“I’m only joking, miss. I’m not currently seeing anyone. I’m as single as they come.”**

Marcy found that extremely hard to believe. A gorgeous man like him? There’s no way he didn’t have a woman at his side. She looked to him with surprise written on her face, **“I don’t believe you.”**

 **“And why not?”** He smiled.

 **“You’re…”** she looked to her lap, away from his gaze, **“You’re-I mean-”** She struggled with her words as her blush deepened, **“You’re just too attractive. You must have women throwing themselves at you all the time.”**

He slowed the car down at the red light, **“You’re not entirely wrong, miss. But-”** He looked to her, **“-I don’t find any of them worth the time and or the effort for a relationship.”**

She returned his gaze, entranced by the color of his eyes, watching him until he interrupted the silence once more, **“But, I find you rather interesting.”**

The light turned green and they were off again. They rounded a few more corners in silence and pulled into her apartment complex. They both unbuckled but James was already at the passenger door, opening it for her and offering his hand. **“Let me walk you to the door, Miss?”**

She reached out for his offered hand and pulled herself out of the car. Once he shut the door, they walked arm-in-arm again up to her second floor apartment. She fiddled with her keys for a bit before she unlocked the door.

 **“Would it be too forward of me to ask you something?”** He spoke from behind her.

Her bright blue eyes widened as she looked at the door handle. Was he going to ask to come in? Was he expecting more than just taking her home? If he asked, how would she answer?

Reluctantly, she spoke **“Uh-sure…”**

**“I would love to take you on a date, miss.”**

She froze.

He didn’t want sex? He was actually asking her on a date? She thought she’d have to beg to even get a shot with this man, but he was asking her first. Marcy was so shocked she almost didn’t answer.

 **“O-oh…”** She thought for a second, turning to look at him with a soft smile, **“I suppose that would be okay.”**

The smile that painted his features warmed her heart. If she had turned him down, how would he have reacted? Would he have been upset? Mad? Or even worse, would he have fired her?

Somehow, she didn’t think that last one would have been true, he didn’t seem like that kind of man.

**“When can I expect you to come courting me, sir?”**

**“What are your plans next month, miss? I want to take you out for your birthday.”**

Quickly, she placed her fingertips over her lips with wide eyes, **“You read my file? What else did you find out about me?”**

 **“Not much, miss.”** He kissed the back of her free hand with a smile on his lips, **“So, is that a ‘yes’ for your birthday?”**

**“Of course.”**

**“Then, I shall take my leave. You have a good rest of your night, Miss."**

**“You too, James. Be careful on your way home.”**

**“I will.”** And with that, he headed back out to his car as she stepped inside. Once she closed the door, she leaned her back against it. Her heart was ready to beat out of her chest. She had an actual date. With a man. For her birthday. She just couldn’t believe her luck.

She locked the door, slid off her heels and headed for the balcony door. Marcy popped a few of the blinds apart to watch him leave. What she wasn’t expecting was him standing at his door, looking up at her window. Once she noticed him, she quickly opened the door and stepped onto the balcony and called out to him, **“I like ice skating. Would you take me?”**

She couldn’t tell the expression on his face, but the sound of his voice was gentle and kind, **“Of course, miss. I would love that as well. Goodbye.”** He got in his car and drove off with Marcy staring after him with a content look on her face.

This new job was going to come with a lot perks.


	3. Innocence Lost

The month that passed since James asked Marcy on a date was filled with harmless flirting at work and the occasional lunch together. They both got to know each other better and realized they had quite a lot in common. She started to take note in the way he walked, the way he spoke and carried himself around everyone. She listened to his stories carefully, and when he talked about his brothers you could tell that the love for them ran very deep.

The air turned colder, crisper, and soon snow started to fall. The day had come, the sixteenth of December; her birthday was the day of their date. He promised last month that they would go ice skating and she was so excited. If there was anything that could match her love for singing, it was skating over ice.

She spent most of her childhood in foster care, yes, but the one home that kept her the longest had a pond out back and the weather stayed cold almost all year around so the pond would freeze. That’s where her love of ice skating was born. She’d spend all her free time on the ice.

Marcy looked at herself in the mirror. A red sweater, black frilly skirt, black legging, white earmuffs and gloves, and a black wool scarf wrapped around her neck. She had already gotten her white skates out and ready to tote them to the rink.

Her dark brown wavy hair fell, framing her face as her bangs were pinned above her ear. Her makeup was done up in a frosty design, with light blue and silver painted lightly around her eyes and her lips were a pale pink.

She looked amazing, but she could hope James would think so too.

There came a knock at her door, and she checked her watch. Five on the dot.

**“Coming.”** She called out happily.

The both of them took the day off from all work. He somehow managed to snatch a couple of paid days off for the both of them. She didn’t ask, so no one really cared.

She turned on her heels and headed out of the master bathroom toward the door. She clicked the lock over and opened the door. There, in all his glory, was James; he was dressed in his regular clothing, only he adorned a red scarf and white earmuffs as well.

The two of them stood there, smiling at each other before he spoke up, **“You look beautiful, miss.”** He gave her the compliment with a bow and an offered hand,  **“Shall we go?”**

On a smile she accepted his offered hand, locked her door from the inside and shut it behind her. The cold stung her cheeks and she curled into James as close as she could. The cold normally didn’t bother her, but the wind cut right through her very core and she shivered.

**“Are you cold, miss? Would you like to get a jacket?”**

**“Oh, no, I’m fine, it’s just the wind.”** She giggled as she held onto his arm. 

She looked around for his car and couldn’t find it,  **“James? Where’d you park?”**

He smiled,  **“Over there.”** She followed to where he was pointing and her eyes fell upon a horse drawn sleigh. The horse was decorated with bells of red and green, the sleigh adorned with red ribbons and bows. A man, dressed in an all black suit bowed as they approached and the white horse whinnied, bucking its head.

Marcy almost squealed at the sight,  **“Are we really riding in that?!”**

**“Yes, miss, I rented it just for our date.”**

She absolutely beamed at him, eyes lit up in the snowy air as she almost jumped for excitement,  **“It’s beautiful, James!”**

He offered his hand to help her into the sleigh. Once settled, a few outfit adjustments and a tug on her scarf closer to her neck James stepped up and joined her. 

**“Driver? To the Ice rink, please?”**

**“Yes, sir, Mister Anderson.”** The driver replied.

The horse pulled on the sleigh, the bells rang out as they moved and they were off. 

The two of them sat in silence, listening to the steady jingle of the bells, watching the cars carefully drive by as they trotted along. Finally, James spoke first, leaning to whisper,  **“Is it okay if I put my arm around you?”**

Marcy’s face turned a light red. Whether that was from the cold air or her blushing, she wasn’t sure but she smiled and nodded. Moving closer to her and placing his arm over her shoulder, he pulled her closer to him,  **“You’ll be warmer this way, Miss.”**

Marcy felt his cheek against her head and she leaned into him, stealing his warmth. For some reason, her entire body started feeling as if she were glowing from the inside out. It was rather nice, but she couldn’t help but wonder where that warmth came from, but she enjoyed it either way and snuggled closer to him.

**“Thank you, James. I didn’t know you gave off this much heat.”** She snickered at her own comment and caught the smile on his lips when she looked up at him. 

He grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips, kissed her fingertips and placed her hand against his chest as he looked to her,  **“I told you it would be warmer this way.”**

She felt her entire being warm up again, as if she were wrapped in a blanket that came straight from the dryer and she closed her eyes, leaning into him more. However, the more he gave off this heat, the more she craved it. It felt like a sitting in front of a fireplace on a cold winter’s night.

\---

She must have drifted off. When she opened her eyes the sleigh was stationary and James moved to step down. A little yawn later, James offered his hand to help her down from the sleigh. Marcy looked around and saw the lights on the tree twinkling in the twilight when they arrived at their location. The rink was full of various people, Christmas music blared through speakers around the area and the snow fell gently. A smile formed on her lips as her excitement grew.

She wasn’t watching her step as she got out of the sleigh and almost fell. James quickly captured her in his arms, supporting her weight,  **“Whoa, careful, Miss.”**

His hands were on the small of her back, wrapping her in an embrace as her hands grabbed onto his upper arms. They hadn’t been this close before, faces mere inches from each other. She felt her heart jump and her face light up as their eyes met. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out as she looked to his lips then back to his gaze. Finally, she managed to muster a ‘thank you’ just before he placed her carefully back on the ground, not letting her go until she was steady on her feet.

She adjusted her attire once more as she tried to breath, a smile taking over features as she stared toward the rink,  **“Okay. I’m good now.”**

Without even thinking, she grabbed his hand, dragging him with her to the rink. Marcy wasted no time in finding a seat, throwing off her boots and adorning her skates. Before James could even sit down, she was already on the ice, waiting for him. 

He quickly began putting on his skates and Marcy started to spin in place. Her knowledge of ice skating would come in handy. As she spun, she lifted her foot in the altitude position. As she brought in her arms, she began to spin faster until she put her foot back down, stopping her momentum, and faced him with a smile. Daring him to chase her.

She caught the smile on his lips as he laced his final lace and joined her on the ice. The two of them spent the time chasing each other around the rink, she would occasionally perform lutz or jumps to show off. Finally, she let up and allowed him to catch up to her. On his approach he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, spinning the two of them in place. The sounds of giggles and laughter erupted from the two of them as the spin slowed, ending with his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders. 

Their faces, again, mere inches away from each other. Her cheeks blushed as she caught him looking from her eyes to her lips then back to her eyes, he even bit his lip gently while looking back to her gaze. She had the same in reaction to him, but before they could even really react, someone flew by them, knocking her into him and their lips met. 

As the person flew by they screamed out a ‘sorry’ and continued on their way, but Marcy couldn’t hear anything. Not even the music sounded in her ears. Her entire reality melted away once her lips touched his and she melted in his arms as her heart beat out of control. Her body heated up and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. It was pure bliss and she never wanted this moment to end.

He pulled back with a smile on his lips and they both stood in each other’s arms, silent. She couldn’t stop staring at him as she lifted her fingertips to her lips and her face burned a deeper red than before.

They actually kissed.

She couldn’t believe it, she wanted to faint. It didn’t feel like anything she had ever experienced before and she couldn’t put her finger on why. So many thoughts raced through her mind as James looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek, cupping her face. The smile on his lips was kind and gentle as he pulled her face back to his and their lips met once more.

This time, her eyes closed on their own and her arms wrapped around his neck. It was as if the world stopped for them. She didn’t feel the cold wind, couldn’t hear the sounds of skates on ice or the chatter of bystanders ‘oohing and awing’ over the couple in the middle of the rink.

They pulled apart, continuing to gaze at each other just before James grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the edge. Marceline checked her watch and realized the rink would be closing in about fifteen minutes. Had they really been out that long? It was closing in on ten o’clock at night and they had gotten there around five thirty. That’s four and half hours of chasing themselves around the rink.

Marcy didn’t want to leave so soon, but she couldn't argue with the time. So, reluctantly, she followed James off the rink. The two of them stripped their skates off and replaced them with their regular shoes just before making their way back to the sleigh.

Again, he helped her in before getting in himself and again he placed his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into him to keep her warm.

**“Driver? Can you please take us to Café De Chaleur please?** ”

The driver nodded, picked up the reins and gave the horse some slack, made a clicking noise and the horse trotted forward.

Marcy looked to James,  **“Café De Chaleur? Isn’t that the new French styled cafe that opened last week?”**

**“Mhmm. My brother Sam, remember him? His girlfriend, Carrie, owns it.”**

**“I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. She wasn’t with you guys at the restaurant that night.”** She indicated.

**“Well, they had only just started dating then, plus that was for the household, Miss. It was an anniversary dinner.”** James stopped himself before he went too much further with it.

**“Anniversary for….?”** She encouraged him to continue.

He chuckled at her,  **“When we moved in with Miss Mika Anderson.”**

Marcy cocked a brow at him,  **“Why did you move in with her, if you don’t mind my asking?”**

He gritted his teeth, searching for an answer until he settled on an appropriate response and smiled,  **“How about this? I’ll tell you before I leave tonight. That way it doesn’t interrupt the rest of our date? Deal?”**

Marcy fake pouted, crossing her arms but nodded with a fake roll of her eyes,  **“Fiiiiiiine.”**

Marcy wanted to trust him more than anything but she couldn’t help but think he was hiding something big from her. Something in the back of her mind pulled at her, telling her something wasn’t normal about him or the situation. Yet, she never felt more safe anywhere in her world  than in his presence.

Soon, they pulled up to the cafe. Once he again he helped her down, this time she didn’t fall from the sleigh and planted her feet firmly on the ground. The front of the cafe was lit up but the open sign wasn’t. Perhaps they were late?

She tugged at his arm,  **“Maybe we should let them close and not bother them.”** Marcy hated coming in late and keeping the workers from doing their job.

**“It’s okay, Miss. I asked Carrie to close down so we could have some privacy. She’ll still be here, maybe even Sam as well, but we are welcome here, I assure you.”** He pulled her closer to him and lead them to the door.

They didn’t even knock before this female with brown hair and a single pale blonde strip on her bangs opened the door with a smile.

**“James! This must be the lovely Marceline you told me about.”** She extended her hand and Marcy returned the shake with a shy smile,  **“You’re more beautiful in person.”**

Flustered, Marcy waved her hand in front of her,  **“What are you talking about, you’re gorgeous.”**

The female laughed and beckoned them to come in,  **“My name is Carrie, by the way. It’s very nice to meet you.”**

Marcy looked back at her, slipping her scarf, gloves and earmuffs off, **“It’s nice to meet you as well, Carrie.”**

A familiar voice called from the kitchen area,  **“CARRIE? I CAN’T FIND THE FREAKING MUGS!”**

Carrie couldn’t help but place her hand against her forehead and sigh with a giggle,  **“I’m sorry, Give me one second.”**

She disappeared into the kitchen area just as Marcy and James found a booth they liked. Marcy could hear the two of them in the kitchen easily as they bickered back and forth.

**“They’re right here, you dumb-dumb!”**

…

Silence.

Then Sam’s voice rang out again,  **“D-did you just call me a...‘dumb-dumb’?!”**

More silence.

Then Carrie came back holding two mugs full of what Marcy believed to be hot chocolate, but she was more interested in Carrie's’ face. It was bright red and flushed. I think he might have embarrassed her...or maybe she embarrassed herself?

**“Please, take a look at the menu and I’ll be right back.”** She disappeared into the kitchen once more and Marcy heard the bickering continue,  **“Yes, I called you a ‘dumb-dumb’, you idiot.”**

More silence, then Sam laughed,  **“That’s really cute, ya doofus-OW! THAT HURT!”**

Marcy could only image Carrie punched him in the arm.

Marcy leaned forward and whispered to James pointing with her thumb toward the kitchen,  **“Are they always like that?”**

James couldn’t help but laugh,  **“Yes, miss. It’s how they show their affection towards each other.”**

**“So, they’re not actually fighting?”**

**“No, Miss.”**

**“It’s actually kind of cute if you ask me.”** Marcy giggled as Carrie came back, her face still red as ever.

**“I apologize for your wait. Would you like anything in particular?”**

**“Oh!”** Marcy quickly grabbed the menu and browsed it before settling on something,  **“How about...the lamb sandwich. That sounds good.”**

Carrie smiled and looked to James.

**“I’ll have the same as her, thank you.”** He smiled.

Carrie nodded and trotted off to the kitchen. Marcy went back to her hot chocolate, sipping it carefully,  **“I’ve been thinking. Something you said earlier. Your last name is ‘Anderson’, correct? Why is Mika’s name the same?”**

James reached across the table, grabbing her hand,  **“I want to be honest with you, Marcy. Mika and my brothers are not related. We simply live with her and we took her last name due to certain circumstances. That’s why I was allowed to take over the family business. She didn’t want it, so I took it for her. That meant I had to change my name in order for the family to give it over to me. Understand?”**

Marcy nodded as if it made sense, but it still made her curious. She sipped a bit more before James spoke, asking a question,  **“Where did you learn to skate like that?”**

She looked to her cup then back to him,  **“When I was in a foster home up north, it was cold all year around. The pond in the backyard stayed frozen most of the time, so I taught myself how to skate. It just somewhat came natural to me the more I did it.”**

She placed the cup back on the table with a somber look on her face and she didn’t tear her gaze away from the dark liquid,  **“I never stayed in one place long enough to go professional. Same way with singing. The two things I was good at, I never went anywhere with them.”** She caught his face, which was beginning to look sad for her and she raised her hands quickly,  **“I’m not saying anything was bad for me. I just never had the chance. Now that I’m older, It’s okay. I have the chances to do anything I wanted. Just...not the time.”** She laughed at the last part.

James smiled at her and grabbed her hand again, rubbing her knuckles,  **“If you want more time to do these things I can help”**

**“Oh no, I couldn’t do that to you, James.”**

**“I want to, Miss. I’ve grown quite fond of you in the last month and this date has made it a bit more clear to me. There’s something about you that I want.”**

**“Well, Mister Anderson, you should take me to dinner first.~”** She teased with a blush and a smile.

He chuckled audibly and put his face in his hand,  **“I didn’t mean like that, Marcy... But, to be honest-”** He looked over the back of his hand with a look that could kill,  **“-I would consider this a dinner date, wouldn’t you~?”**

Marcy’s eyes widened and looked immediately to her cup. She began fidgeting in her seat. He had a point...and not that she would mind it…

**“I mean… you’re not wrong… but-”** She looked to him with a smirk on her lips trying desperately to hide her flustered state under a ruse of confidence,  **“I don’t do that on the first date, sir.”**

**“Good.”** He chuckled again and leaned back,  **“I wasn’t planning that to begin with, Miss.”**

Carrie brought the food out and placed them in front of the two,  **“Is there anything else I can get you?”**

**“No thanks,”** Marcy looked to her, both of their faces red from the men in their presence and giggled,  **“I think we’re good.”**

Carrie nodded her head,  **“If you need me, just yell, okay? Enjoy!”**

Both of them started eating their meals and her face lit up, struggling to get her words out between her bites, **“This is amazing! I’ve never tasted lamb like this before. What does she do?”** Marcy placed her fingers over her lips and swallowed her food.

James swallowed his bite and placed his sandwich down, cleaning his lips with a napkin,  **“Carrie is definitely magical in the kitchen.”** He stopped and looked to Marcy.

She just looked at him, frozen with a smile with the food at her lips and her eyes looked back and forth,  **“What?”**

He waved his hand, **“Nothing. My mind just wandered a bit.”**

She shrugged and continued to eat. 

Once the two were done, they called for Carrie once again. After the cleanup, Carrie wouldn’t let him pay, but he insisted. With goodbyes and a few more ‘thank you’s the two of them were off, back to her apartment. 

Cuddling once more in the sleigh, the ride was quiet and warm. Marcy wanted to sleep due to the peaceful ride, but they were back to apartment all too soon. Once they both got out of the sleigh, James escorted Marcy to her door just like last time. Before she unlocked the door, she turned and looked to James,  **“You promised me something.”**

James closed his eyes,  **“I know. I can tell you now, if you wish.”**

Marcy turned back to the door, unlocked it and stepped inside,  **“You can come in, if you wish. I’m just going to get a bit more comfortable, if you don’t mind.”**

She assumed he had come in and sat on the couch. She could hear her cat meowing at him, **“Don’t mind the cat. She’s an old lady, but very friendly. You might have a girlfriend before you leave.”** She laughed. 

It didn’t take much for her to get comfortable. She pulled her hair in a low ponytail as she walked to her bathroom and pulled her red sweater off, exposing a form fitting white tank underneath. She remained in her black skirt and leggings but her boots were at the front door and she dropped her skates off in her bedroom.

Just as she approached her bedroom door, she heard James talking to Mouse in the living room. Normally, people talked to her like a baby or all cutesy-like. 

But, not him.

He was talking to her as if she were a person.

Marcy leaned into the door, looking through the crack. He was just sitting there, petting her like normal, but it was as if he was having a full on conversation with her.

Something about ‘Keeping her safe’ and ‘They don’t know’.

Marcy was confused by the words that left his lips, but ignored them for now. She’d ask him another time. For now, she wanted to know how he came to live with Mika.

She walked back in the living room, joining him on the couch by sitting on her legs and placing one arm on the back of the couch to support her head,  **“So, how did you come to live with Mika?”**

He continued to pet the cat as he spoke, **“Her grandfather died about a year, or so, ago. That’s when we came into the picture. Mika inherited the Anderson Manor and then hired us as help.”**

**“That makes sense,”** She replied,  **“Do you and your brothers work together for a company or something or…?”**

**“Not exactly, Miss. We were traveling together and came across the mansion. We thought it was abandoned, so we slipped in, hoping to get a good night’s rest. But she showed up not long after we did. There was almost a quarrel, Sam was even punched by her, but everything worked out in the end. She hired us as help in return for shelter. Then, everything from then on out was pretty easy. I took over the company, Erik started a clothing store, Sam works as a police officer. Pretty normal stuff, honestly.”**

He looked back at her with a smile,  **“Then I met you. That’s pretty much it.”**

Her face burned again, and she tried to hide her smile behind her hand by turning her face away from him.

**“Well, I better get going, miss. My brothers are expecting me.”**

**“Oh, let me show you out then.”** She walked to the door but before she could open James spun her around, trapping her between him and the door. He didn’t give a chance to react before he placed his lips against hers for the third time tonight. 

Her core ignited. Her entire being grew warm as his hands cupped her face, as if his lips were draining everything from her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her arms wrapped around his neck, knees falling weak against him. His kiss was gentle but like fire. As if he couldn’t live without her.

When he pulled from her, she was a little dizzy and struggled to stay balanced. He brushed her hair away from her eyes as he searched her features, **“Thank you, Miss. Tonight was amazing. Thank you for allowing me to take you out for your birthday.”**

She smiled at him, still regaining herself,  **“Thank you, James...This was the best birthday I’ve ever had and it was really fun.”**

They released each other and Marcy shook her head before opening the door, allowing him to pass by her. He turned one last time and looked to her,  **“Would you mind coming to dinner with my brothers and me tomorrow? Carrie’s cooking Christmas dinner for the family and I’d like you to be there.”**

**“That’s why you grabbed a couple of paid days off for us. You knew I would accept the dinner offer.”** She smiled at him.

**“I was only hoping you would accept the offer, Miss.”** James chuckled at her remark.

**“Hmmm…”** She playfully thought, placing a finger to her chin,  **“I’ll have to check my schedule, but I think I’m free between three and five sometime.”** She gazed at him as he smiled,  **“Of course I’ll go with you tomorrow. Just call me before you get here.”**

**“Will do, Miss.”** He turned away, then turned back around with another charming smile,  **“Oh, and happy birthday.”**

**“Thank you, see you tomorrow, James.”** She smiled as she closed the door. Once the door closed and she locked it, she stood in the doorway, brushing her fingertips over her lips. Her mind was still fuzzy and she couldn’t shake it. What was it about this male that had her so weak?

It was as if he was a drug that she missed, as if he was her fix. When he was gone, she felt the need for him growing. It didn’t make sense. She had only known him for over a month and gone on one date with him.

What was it about him that had her enamored? If only she knew.


	4. A Simple Motion

**“Wow…”** Marcy stared at the front door of the Anderson mansion in awe. The sheer size of it sent her head spinning. She could only imagine it being as beautiful inside as well. 

The snow fell to the ground just as she and James stepped onto the porch, faint voices bleeding through the giant wooden door signalled the party was already going full swing. It sounded like girls laughing and Marcy was somewhat relieved. They sounded like they were having fun except she could also hear Sam in the back screaming at them.

Just what was going on in there?

**“Shall we, miss?”** James asked as he grabbed her hand to lead her.

**“Yes, please.”** She smiled.

He slowly turned the knob and the giant door opened silently. Which was weird, most doors this size squeaked, but not this one. It was as silent as whisper. 

The two of them didn’t even get two steps in before a group of three females fell at their feet in an awkward cluster. One girl had dark hair and wore kitten-like attire, another girl had red hair, blue eyes and wore a cute dress, and the last girl had black hair, purple eyes, and dark skin.

Marcy assumed these were the girlfriends of the brothers.

Before she could ask questions a smaller girl with green-hued hair and eyes came running from the other room, laughing and crying out.

**“I WANNA JOIN TOOOOOO~!”** She screamed as she flew through the air, landing a top of the dog pile at the couple’s feet.

Marceline just stood, staring, in utter shock at the sight before her. How should she react? What should she do?

**“Um..”** She started, leaning down to offer help to the girls,  **“Are you all alright?”**

The sound of her voice made all of them stop, look to her and display huge smiles on their faces.

**“They’re here!”** The cat-like one yelled to the other room.

One by one the girls stood, dusting themselves off, straightening their clothes and whatnot. The red haired girl grabbed Marcy’s arm to, what she assumed, lead her into the other room. Marcy looked back to James with a look of desperation. She didn’t know these girls. Not their names, whose date they were, nothing.

She could be the sacrifice to their demon lord, or something for all she knew.

…

Somehow, she was pretty sure that wasn’t the case.

James smiled, nodded, and shut the door as the two girls disappeared around the corner. What Marcy saw before her was stunning just like the outside of the mansion. A huge table adorned with various foods, desserts and trimmings for the holidays. It was absolutely exquisite to look at.

**“Hey,”** A familiar voice called out,  **“Glad you could make it.”**

It was Carrie who walked over to Marcy, wrapping her in a hug. 

**“O-Of course. I couldn’t rightly say ‘no’ now could I?”** She hugged the female back with a smile.

Everyone was gathered around the table wearing various attire choices for the holiday. A lot of red, green, white and black, with the occasional pink here and there. The walls had beautiful garland with hints of small red and white ornaments hanging from them. The tree she could see in the main room was huge, and decorated amazingly.

It was all so beautiful that she didn’t hear what James had said to her.

**“Miss?”** He whispered to her.

**“Hm? Sorry, I was distracted.”** Marcy stared at him, awaiting the question again.

**“Everyone is sitting down to eat.”** That’s when she noticed the chair he had pulled from the table for her. Flustered she took the seat with a ‘Thank you’.

A few moments of silence as everyone ate until one of the girls spoke up,  **“So, what’s your name?”**

The tiny cat-girl had been the one to ask.

**“Oh, um,”** Marcy stumbled over her words, she wasn’t expecting anyone to talk to her,  **“My name is Marceline. Most call me ‘Marcy’ though. What about you?”**

**“I’m Noryn! I’m matthew’s girlfriend. This is Twila-”** She pointed to the redhead, **“-She’s with Damien. This is Anya,”** she then motioned to the green-haired female, **“-She’s our best friend. And this is Divana, Erik’s girl.”** The last girl, the one with purple eyes, was staring right at Marcy. There was mischief in those eyes, she could tell.

Marcy looked back to her with a smile,  **“Divana’s a pretty name. All of  your names are beautiful actually. Very uniq-”**

**“Do you believe in magic, Marcy?”** Divana interrupted her, eyes unfaltering.

The various sounds of choking and coughing from everyone flooded the room, including James who was drinking from his wine glass. There was even a kick that stirred the table.

**“FUCK! Carrie! Warn me when you want to get kinky! Damn!”** Divana screeched at Sam’s girlfriend as she leaned down to, from what Marcy could tell, rub her leg where she had just gotten kicked.

**“That’s not appropriate dinner conversation, Divana….And no.”** Carrie spoke with such ferocity, it almost scared Marceline. But, reluctantly, Mercy replied, 

**“No-no, it’s fine. I can - uh - answer, no problem.”** She decided to ignore the innuendo and try to bring the subject back to the magic question.

All eyes immediately went right to her, even James who gave her a shocked look. She felt as though she was standing on a stage about to give a huge speech. 

**“I mean...I”** She was tripping over herself, **“I studied wicca in high school, even tried a ouija board once...but none of it worked.”** She looked to each of them, hoping for a sign that she wasn’t sounding weird. She threw her hands up in defense,  **“I mean, I’m not a part of that anymore. It was just a phase.”**

The quiet laughter and sighs that came from around the room gave her some hope she hadn’t made a fool of herself. James was silently sipping on the wine in his glass. 

As the various conversations happened, Marcy couldn’t help think on that abrupt question more and more.

What was the reason behind it?

After thirty minutes or so of everyone eating, one by one they stood. Most of them wandered off into the main room, a few of the females headed to the kitchen, leaving James, Mercy and Divana alone in the dining room.

The three of them looked at each other and Marcy finally got the courage to ask.

**“Why did you ask, by the way?”**

**“Ask what~?”** She teased her. The look in Divana’s eyes changed from playful to…sensual? Marcy began to fidget in her seat uncomfortably.

**“The magic question…?”** She looked to her date, who was staring a hole through the dark haired female across the table. Was it a warning? 

Just what were these two doing?

He stood, offered a hand to Marcy and lead her out into the main room. The others had already picked a gift out and began unwrapping it.

That’s when it hit her.

Marceline hadn’t brought a gift. Her face turned bright red. She wanted to hide, or maybe come up with an idea to give someone something. Perhaps her earrings? No, that wouldn’t work.

She needed some place to think for a bit, so she asked James where about the bathroom was.

**“It’s upstairs, would you like me to show you the way?”**

Marcy shook her head with a smile, cheeks still as red as the holly decorations,  **“No, I can find it. Thank you.”**

She made her way up to the bathroom, turning a few corners, passing a few doors. Before she knew it, she was lost.

Why was this place so big?

She reached to grab her phone from her purse, only to realize that she had left her bag in the front room with her jacket. Meaning, she had  no way to call for help. She wasn’t about to yell and scare everyone in the house. She’d just embarrass herself that way. The only thing she could do was keep going until something looked familiar.

A few more doors, rounding more corners, no luck. She had the feeling she was even more lost than before. She stopped in the silent hallway and gathered her thoughts where she stood. She at least had privacy to think of something here.  She would just find her way back once she was done.

**“Okay,”** She spoke to herself,  **“Let’s recount what happened. Interesting dinner conversation. Okay. I forgot a fucking gift, which is absolutely the dumbest thing I have** **_ever_ ** **done. Sure, Now I’m lost in his house….Marceline, why are you like this…?”**

She almost wanted to scream. She had a feeling that the Divana girl either didn’t really like her at all...or liked her a little  _ too _ much. Everyone got gifts for each other, yet she couldn’t even remember to bring one. She felt like such a horrible house guest. 

…

Time. 

A few moments or so. 

What had she been doing? 

Why was she sitting  on the floor?

She struggled to bring her vision into focus but her body wouldn’t comply.

_ ‘Shit!’  _ she mentally cursed herself. She was having one of her seizures.. 

_ ‘Okay, okay, calm down…calm down and breathe. You can get through this’  _ Her entire being refused to adhere to her demands. Her breathing was too fast for normal and her vision was extremely fuzzy.

As the attack went on she noticed that this wasn’t like normal. Never has she fallen like this and usually she can pull herself out of it. 

But not this time. This was something totally different. 

She made a mental note to herself of how she was sitting. Back against the wall, arms across her lap and her legs draped together off the the left of her body. Her head hung low as she struggled to steady her breathing. 

_ ‘Please…’  _ She pleaded,  _ ‘Please, stop.’  _

Her vision was started to tunnel and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do. She knew for sure this wasn’t one of her seizures and she had to get help.

If she didn’t act fast, she might actually die.

“...” Her voice was gone. The scream she tried to muster was barely a squeak. Her breathing was careening as it turned into hyperventilation. Soon, the world around her grew dark and the silent was as deafening as a battle cry. This was how she was going to die and she couldn’t help herself. She felt pathetic.

\---

Marceline felt like she was laying on clouds. The feeling of the softness beneath her body engulfed her very being as she turned over. Her mind immediately remembered what had happened and jolted her body up right on a depp and audible gasp, hands digging into the fabric that covered her.

**“Sh, sh, calm down.”** A gentle, female voice attempted to calm her. It almost didn’t work, until Marcy saw Carrie squeezing a rag over a bowl of water, **“Everything’s okay. James told me about your seizures...I’m just glad Sam found you when he did.”**

Oh gods, Sam found her? What did he think when he saw her? Did he pick her up? Was he the one who brought her in this room?

Wait. 

Marcy was in an unfamiliar room.

So many questions raced through her mind,  **“Wh-where am I right now?”**

**“You’re in James’ room. He was the  one who brought you here after Sam screamed, scaring the whole house to death.”**

She inhaled sharply, thinking of the embarrassment she caused herself,  **“I’m...I’m sorry.”** She dug her nails in the blanket even tighter, threatening to tear the fabric apart,  **“I’ve caused such a huge problem and became a burden to you. I probably ruined the party too…”**

The tears that threatened to break free pushed themselves forward. She couldn’t hold herself together. The sheer helplessness that was her being tore her up inside as she began to cry silently.

**“I’m not used to people helping me like this. I don’t know...how to show gratitude...I’m sorry.”**

‘I’m sorry’, the only thing she could manage to say in this situation became the very phrase that summoned James to the room.

**“Marceline! You’re awake!”** He had almost tripped as he burst through the door,  **“Are you okay?”**

A few sniffles and a gentle wipe of her face, she managed to smile for him,  **“I’m fine.”**

**“Are you sure?”** He asked, sitting himself on the bed at her side. He lifted his hand to her head to check her temperature.

She quietly laughed, removed his hand, and smiled at him again,  **“Yes, I’m sure.”**

James gathered her up in a hug that could squeeze the very breath she just got back out of her just as Carrie walked out of the room, leaving  the two of them alone.

**“Uhm..”** she struggled to speak as she tapped him on the shoulder, **“James….you’re squishing meee…”**

He let go. Placing his forehead against hers with his eyes closed and he cupped her face with his hands,  **“I’m sorry...You just scared me is all... I’m glad you’re okay.”**

Marcy couldn’t help but place her hands against his and lean into him,  **“Thank you. I should apologize for causing such a commotion.”** They both let go and shared a glance.

**“Is the party still going on?”** She asked as she threw the covers off of her.

**“About that…”** He rubbed the back of his head with an awkward smile,  **“It’s still going on, you were only out for about thirty minutes or so, but…”**

**“-but what?”** She stood to her feet, still wondering what it was he was hiding.

**“We’re snowed in.”**

**“...What?”** She blinked.

**“After you left to find the restroom, the snow began falling hard. Everyone had gone to the windows and door to see and even if everyone had left right then they would’ve been stuck in their cars overnight. So, everyone has decided to stay the night.”**

She thought for a moment. She realized something important just as she reached the open door. She turned to look at him, **“What about my cat? What if I can’t feed her tomorrow morning? What if she starves without me?”**

James let out a gentle laugh,  **“I think she will be okay for a day. I fed her a Christmas feast before we left your apartment. She has to celebrate this holiday too, right?”**

Marcy squinted at him,  **“It’s almost like you planned this?”**

He held up his hands in defense,  **“I assure you, I did not.”**

She stared him down as she stood at the door, hand on the frame,  **“Okay...I believe you...for** **_now_ ** **.”**

The two of them returned to the main room, merging with the group that had opened their presents. Most of them seem to be none the wiser at what had happened or they were avoiding talking about it out of respect for Marcy.

A couple more hours went by, no one said anything about her not bringing a gift or the fact she passed out upstairs. It was as if none of that had happened. 

But it did.

That’s what bugged Marcy the most. It couldn’t have been a normal seizure, she just knew it wasn’t.

**“Hey, this one has Marcy’s name on it.”** The small red haired female piped up from under the tree.

The shock of having a gift under  _ that _ tree almost knocked her out of her seat. Twila, the redhead, got up and handed the gift to her. Sure enough, it had her name on it...and it was from James.

The small square gift was neatly wrapped with a red bow on top, she almost didn’t want to tear it open.

**“Go ahead,”** James nodded to her,  **“Open it.”**

With reluctance, she tore into the small gift, revealing a tiny jewelry holder. Her bright blue eyes widened at the thought of what could be inside. However, she continued to open it and once she saw what was inside she almost started crying. 

A beautiful, white gold chained, heart-shaped pendant. It had small details around the edge of it, but nothing too elaborate. He had picked this out just for her, she could tell.

**“James…”** She breathed,  **“It-it’s gorgeous.”**

**“Let me put it on you.”**

She beamed at him, turned her back and lifted her hair so he could clasp it. His arms reached through hers and she felt his breath of a whisper on her ear that faced away from the group of onlookers, 

**“I picked this out specifically for you, Miss. Even though your heart is far more beautiful.”**

The blush that painted her cheeks turned brighter at his words. That whisper would be carved into her very being each time she wore the pendant. Nothing could ruin this moment as she turned back to look at him. The tension between the two was thick and heated. They didn’t even care the others were there.

They had actually forgotten all about them at this point.

Until Matthew piped up about the snow in the window. Each of the house members and guests made a dash to the windows. The snow had indeed grown in depth since they arrived, but you couldn't see through the bottom half of the window now.

This was going to be a long, but warm night.


	5. Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning. Sexual Themes.

The snow didn’t stop until the early hours of the morning, everyone had wandered off to their own rooms. The females, of course, went to the boy’s rooms, except Anya; she had disappeared into one of the rooms by herself. Once James and Marceline were in the room together they sat on the edge of the bed. They were in various stages of undress. Marcy had taken off the red sweater and jewelry, except the necklace, and was sitting on the side of the bed in her black tank top, skirt and leggings. James was in just his pants and white button down, leaning against the backboard with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed and a little smirk tugged at his lips.

 **“So…”** She tried to make small talk so she wouldn’t feel awkward in the silence, **“Your house is very nice.”**

 **“You think so?”** He inquired with a raise of his brow and his eyes opened to look at her, **“I would say thank you, but you would have to thank Mika’s grandfather for it.”**

 **“Oh.”** her feet kicked at the ground as she sat, swinging her legs out slightly.

Marcy was a little confused on the sleeping situations. She didn’t want to stay the night alone in a strange room and, no offense to the girl down the hall, Marcy didn’t know her well. She didn’t know the kind of sleeper she was. She could be loud, talkative, or not sleep at all.

The silence between them drove her crazy. She needed to ask, but didn’t know how. That's when he spoke up,

**“You can have this bed, Miss. I can sleep in another room if that would make you more comfortable.”**

She stopped kicking her feet and contemplated his offer for a minute or so. She wondered if he could read her mind. Did she want to stay in this room alone, sleep in another room...alone...or sleep in here...with him?

The possibilities were endless. She took mental note of the pajamas on the chair across the room. Noryn had brought them to her, seeing as they were about the same size.

Finally, coming  to an answer, Marcy exhaled, **“Can I sleep in here with you? I’d prefer not to be alone. I sometimes have my cat in my bed, so it would feel weird not having someone else here.”**

He sat up and gently grabbed her arm, **“That’s fine with me, but are you sure?”**

Marcy looked up to him, to reassure him that it was okay, but she froze as her eyes found his. They were golden and almost glowing. She felt something in her body. That same warmth from the first time they met in the elevator, the same comfort from the sleigh ride and from the kisses they shared. It was as if his very presence was sunlight to her. Warm, comforting, and heavenly.

Was this man even human? She mused to herself.

She smiled at him and returned his grasp, squeezing his hand gently, **“Yes. I’d rather sleep with you.”**

She didn’t even think about what came out her mouth before she said it.

She gasped, pulled her hand away from his and covered her cheeks and her bright blue eyes widened with embarrassment, **“Oh. My. Gods. Sorry...I didn’t mean like that. I meant-I just-”** She got flustered again, trying to find a way to put what she said out of her mind, **“I meant to sleep, in here, with you.”**

That didn’t sound right either, **“I mean. Share the bed with you.”**

Shit.

**“I meant sleep. In the same bed. Next to you.”**

James chuckled at her as she tried to cover herself and hide from him, **“I understood what you meant. You are fine.”** He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her to face him, **“We can sleep. In this bed. Next to each other. I won’t do anything you are not comfortable with. I promise.”**

The blush that painted her cheeks should have faded. But no, it burned even brighter as she caught sight of his collar bone beneath his shirt. Her brain went haywire with thoughts of things he could do with her.

Oh, the fun she could have.

She hadn’t noticed, but while staring at the opening in his shirt, she was biting her lip. James placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his, **“That is...if you don’t want me to do anything~”**

Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head as he said that. Chills covering every inch of her body, heat from her core growing into a blazing fire, and her nails digging into his wrist. His eyes bore into hers and she was lost in him. His gaze, his scent, his very being made her react as if he were a drug she needed.

 _‘Just fuck me.’_ She wanted to say, but couldn’t manage the words.

 **“I-we-um…”** She struggled as his gaze, unfaltering, stared into her very soul, **“W-we’ve...only been on...one date, James.”** She finally managed to make a sentence, be it short and botched, it was a full sentence.

He backed off, but his gaze never left her, **“We won’t do anything if you’re not comfortable with it. We can just sleep next to each other.”** The smile he gave was sincere **.**

She looked to him as he leaned back against the headboard once more. She wanted to be near him, more than anything right now. She wasn’t sure why, she just needed to touch him in some way. Marcy moved herself to sit between his legs and leaned against his chest. She placed her cheek against his shirt covered pec and smiled as she nuzzled against him. She felt his breath hitch as he exhaled deeply. Her touch was making him uncomfortable? Did he not want her to lay there? Maybe she should move?

Before she could drag herself away from him, he wrapped a single arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing his face into her dark brown hair. **“You can stay there, if you wish. I don’t mind it.”**

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before he spoke to her once more, **“You know that necklace looks perfect on you.”**

She giggled, **“I really like it a lot. Thank  you, again.”**

**“I want you to remember something, while wearing that.”**

She turned her head to look at him as he leaned down to whisper against her ear, **“It signifies that you are my woman.”**

Boy, he was putting the moves on her fast. Not that she minded, but she wasn’t sure what people would think. He is her boss.

She froze, breath heavy on her lips, **“Really?”**

He wrapped his other arm around her and cradled her against his chest, face buried in her dark locs, **“Yes. You are mine.”**

Screw what anyone would think. She pushed herself against him, meeting his lips with hers. Her hands ran through his black hair and his hands gripped her waist. The heat between them grew hotter and more vibrant. She didn’t care what anyone would say, not tonight. She had never known anyone who wanted her. Not once in her life did she know what it was like to be wanted.

She almost cried as she moved her head down, placing her forehead against his lips.

 **“I’m sorry,”** She breathed, voice almost faltering, **“I just...I’ve never once - no one’s wanted me before. Thank you.”**

He smiled, hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head, **“Of course. I’ll always be here for you.”**

They stayed like that for most of the night. Eventually they both got dress in the pajamas, slid under the covers and cuddled until they both fell asleep.

\---

The morning was bright and full of chatter from the boys and their girls. It took no time for James and Marcy to get dressed and join them all downstairs. It looked like Divana and Erik still hadn’t come down from their room, Noryn and Matthew were playing a video game, Damien and Twila were eating breakfast at the table in the dining room, while Sam and Carrie stood in the kitchen.

So much going, it really felt like a real home to her. She looked at her watch, realized the time and knew she had to get home to her cat. Poor thing could be starving.

Before she knew it, they were already arriving at her apartment via his car. He walked he to the door, kissed her goodbye and left.

As she stepped through the door, she locked it behind her and called out, **“Sweetie! Momma’s home!”**

Marcy walked through the room pulling off her sweater, throwing her shoes to the side and began taking off her jewelry.

**“You’re lucky he fed me before you two left. I could have starved, human.”**

**“Look I’m sorry, we got snowed-”** She froze. What was that voice?

She didn’t move a muscle as  she looked to her cat with the most shocked expression she could have possibly made.

**“D-Did you-just-”**

**“Yes, yes, I spoke. I know, it must be really weird to hear your pet speak,”** The cat was perched on the back of the couch, staring at her, **“Trust me. When you baby-talk me, it’s weird.”**

There was no way this was happening. Not in this house. Not to her.

Marcy wasted no time in darting behind the kitchen counter, grabbing a broom and threatening the small creature, **“Who the hell are you and what have you done with my cat?!”**

The feline began licking her inner leg while speaking, **“I** **_am_ ** **your pet, human. I am your familiar.”**

 **“F-Familiar…?”** She didn’t lower the broom for a second. No way this cat was going to get the better of her, **“What’chu talkin’ ‘bout?”**

The cat sighed, **“My  name is Luna. I was put in charge of keeping you safe by your mother.”**

 **“I have no mother, try again!”** Marcy’s grip on the broom handle tightened.

**“Yes, you do. You just haven’t met her. At least, not yet. Listen, I felt something last night while you were gone and I feared for your wellbeing. I know something happened and I need to know what.”**

**“Wait-wait-wait, my mother? The one that gave birth to me? She sent you to look after me?”**

**“Yes, keep up and listen. Did anything happen last night while you were at the party?”**

Marcy tried to recall, even though she didn’t trust this feline just yet and everything was getting more weird by the minute, but she did remember that strange seizure,

**“I had one of my seizures. Only, it wasn’t like a normal one. It felt more...powerful? I guess. I passed out from it.”**

**“That explains it. I want you to try something for me. Drop the broom?”**

**“Uh-uh, no way, scat-cat. This broom's not leaving my hands until I get answers.”**

**“Okay then.”** The cat looked around the room, **“Look there. Can you grab that cup from the table for me?”**

Marcy looked over to the cup then back to the cat, **“How will me getting the mug-”** The cup flew from the table and into her hands and she caught it, **“-going...to...help…?”** She immediately dropped the broom and just stared at the cup in her hand.

The panic that overtook her body cause her to scream, drop the mug, glass pieces scattered across the floor, and she grabbed a knife from the drawer, **“What the** **_fuck_ ** **did you do?”**

The cat, or ‘Luna’, flicked her tail and giggled, **“Nothing. You did that. You’re telekinetic. Just like your mother.”**

The breath from Marcy was quick but even as she tried to gain composure of herself. She  began pacing, avoiding the glass on the floor, **“Okay….I’m asleep. That  has to be it. No, maybe I’m unconscious? I fell down when I walked through the door? No. What makes sense about any of that. I woke up, came home, my cat started speaking to me. I’m hallucinating. That’s it. They drugged me.”**

While lost in her thoughts, the whole kitchen was vibrating from Marcy’s unstable emotions.

 **“I've lost my mind. I have to find a doctor. I need to be committed.”** The more she rambled and paced the worse the kitchen grew. She couldn't even hear the cat screaming at her.

**“Marceline, stop! You’re going to break everything!”**

That stopped her. Marcy looked around the kitchen and multiple appliances were now on the floor, utensils scattered about, and boxes of dry food turned over, pouring onto the floor. If she didn’t have a better hold on reality she would have fainted from the overload of information just now.

The only thing she could do was lean against the wall, fall slowly until she sat on the floor, void of any more emotion, and stared at the cupboard doors.

 **“What am I?”** She whispered.

Luna had come around and sat in front of Marcy, **“A witch. Just like your mother before you.”**

 **“I don’t understand any of this….This is just crazy.”** She put her head in her hands and tried so hard not to cry. She wanted James to be here, but she knew he’d probably think she was nuts and leave her. The one person who actually wanted her would leave.

Wait.

Her mother.

 **“Cat…”** She whimpered, **“Why didn’t my mother want me?”**

 **“Eh,”** she started, looking away from her, **“The only thing I can say right now is that after your father died, she had to put you into hiding. Leaving you to an orphanage was the best option. None would be the wiser to what you were.”**

 **“Hide me…?”** Marcy snuck a peek at the cat, **“Hide me from what?”**

**“I’m not sure. She never told me. All I know is that your visit to that house last night awakened your power. Someone in that house is also of magic.”**

Marcy remembered the first time James came over and she heard him talking to the cat.

…

He was of magic?

 **“James…”** The only thing that escaped her lips was his name.

**“Yeah, most likely him.”**

She also remembered the question Divana asked about Magic. Little things were starting to make sense. As odd as it was.

 **“This is just too much…”** She stood, not showing anymore emotion and sauntered off to the bathroom, **“I’m going to take a shower and go to sleep. Maybe I can wake up from this weird nightmare…”**

Once Marcy had woken from her nap she walked into the living room and her cat was sitting on the couch watching television. The female just leaned her head around the corner and stared at her pet, hoping that dream she had was just a dream.

**“I can still talk, Marceline. It wasn’t a dream.”**

Her body was so done with overreacting that she just walked into the kitchen, grabbed some tea, and walked to the couch, sitting next to her cat. Silently sipping on her tea her gaze kept switching between the TV and the feline.

Finally, Luna spoke up, **“Listen. You’re going to have to get used to me talking. Now  that the - for lack of a better expression - cat’s out of the bag, there is no use in me behaving like your pet.”**

Marcy snickered, nearly choking on her tea at the expression. Luna’s tail flicked in agitation, **“I don’t think it was that funny.”**

 **“No, you’re right,”** Marcy giggled as she composed herself, **“It was actually cute.”**

The growl that erupted from the cat made Marcy flinch in defense, **“Okay, I’m sorry. It wasn’t that funny.”** _‘Yes it was.’_

A few more moments of the two of them watching television, Luna got up and walked to the door, **“I’m going to go out and patrol, to make sure no one  knows about you.”**

**“You can do that?”**

The cat lifted her paw and showed her claws, **“Honey, I’m so much more than your average housepet.”**

 **“Fair enough, I guess.”** Marcy opened the door to let her out.

 **“Just let me in in the morning, okay?”** She walked through the doorway and turned toward Marcy, **“Oh, and call that man. Let him know what’s going on.”**

**“What should I say to him?”**

**“Just...be honest with him. Tell him about me, he'll understand.”**

**“Okaaay? Goodnight.”**

**“Goodnight.”** With that the cat was gone.

Marcy closed and locked the door, leaning her back against it. What could she even tell him? Hey, my cat started talking to me when you left? Or hey, I’m a witch with witchy powers? He would think she was absolutely insane.

What choice did she have? He was her best bet at figuring this out.

She quickly cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, grabbed her phone and went to her bedroom.

With a loud _‘unf’_ she landed face first on her bed, and rolled to her back. The phone screen stared at her, his number clear as day. She looked at the time. Seven on the dot. He would be home, probably, but just to make sure she text him.

**_‘Hey, can I talk to you about something weird?’_ **

A few minutes later, a response. Only it wasn’t a text, it was a call. She bolted upright and answered quickly.

 **“Hello?”** She said.

**“Marceline? Are you okay?”**

**“Uhm”** she thought for a second, not sure how to approach the situation, **“Yea I just uh…”** How could she say it?

**“My-uh-cat….she talked to me...when I got home.”**

Silence on the other end. Did he believe her? Did he think she was crazy?

 **“I see.”** The sound of his voice was clear and informative.

 **“Am I crazy?”** She pleaded with him.

 **“No. You’re not.”** He sounded like he was struggling with his words, **“Can we talk about it in the morning when I can be there? It would be better that way.”**

She fell back on the bed with an exasperated sigh, **“I guess. I feel like I’m going insane. I’m just glad you believe me.”**

**“Why wouldn’t I believe you, Miss?”**

**“I don’t know...I just sound crazy to myself. I can only imagine what outsiders would think…”**

**“I don’t think you’re crazy.”**

**“Thanks, but by default that would make you crazy.”** She giggled at him. This was definitely making her feel better.

**“But, Marcy, I am crazy.”**

**“What do you mean?”**

Silence.

 **“I’m crazy about you.”** He stated it so flawlessly and without humor, he had to be telling the truth. She grew quiet with a dumb smile on her face.

**“Are you there, Miss?”**

**“Yes, I’m here.”**

**“Was I wrong to say that?”**

**“No, it’s fine.”** The smile was still plain as day on her lips.

**“Good. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable with me.”**

_‘Uncomfortable.’_ He said the same thing the night before. He really was looking out for her. Then she remembered that moment of attraction that could only be described as sexual. Her core ignited once more. She really needed some form of release, needed to find an excuse to get off the phone so she could take care of herself.

**“Well, thanks for calling me. I should go now.”**

**“Wait. What you planning to do tonight?”**

**“...Nothing. You?”** She inquired without giving away her plans.

 **“Do you really want to know~?”** The seduction behind those words gave it away. He was actually planning to get himself off.

 **“Uh...yes?”** She almost regretted the decision to answer, **“What are you doing tonight?”**

The gentle growl that came from the other side of the phone told her exactly what he was doing. He was planning to get himself off...while on the phone with her.

_‘Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygodswhatdoido?’_

**“M-miss~”** His voice almost faltered as he moaned gently.

_‘Ohfuckohfuckohfuck’_

**“You don’t have to stay on the phone with me...I can just think of you~”** Another glorious moan from him as his breath hitched, **“But...I’d much rather hear your voice~”**

 **“I-”** Her voice was gone as she listened in on him, **“I-I think-I’d rather stay...and listen…”**

 **“Aw~”** He moaned again, this time a little more clearly, **“You won’t join me~?”**

_‘Shit. Called out.’_

**“I-I mean...If you want me to…”** She was so flustered her hand covered her mouth softly as she listened to this beautiful creature, **“Tell me what to do?”**

He growled and her core was set ablaze. Gods, did she want to join him. Though she had no idea what to do with the situation. She figured she’d leave it up to him to guide her through it.

 **“Mmm~”** He chuckled deeply, **“Are you wearing clothing~?”**

She tried to cover the moan she made as she answered, **“Just a tank top and panties~”**

A sharp inhale from him followed by another growl, **“Perfect~ Can you do me a favor~? Take your hand and touch yourself for me~? I wanna hear the noises you make~”**

She exhaled deeply as she moved her hand to the spot he asked for. Once her fingers made contact she let out a small noise that sounded like an gasp mixed with a gentle groan.

 **“Good girl~”** He stated, **“Can you  play with yourself more~? I wanna hear you~”**

She did as he commanded and slid her fingers underneath her panties. Her folds were already soaked as she found her clit, making small circular motions to stimulate her body. The more she did that the more sounds she made.

 **“Yes~”** He growled again. The noises he made drove her crazy. The moans, the growls, they were very primal and she was extremely turned on by it. She worked herself harder, gaining momentum and more moans escaped her lips.

 **“Ah-fuck~”** he bit out gently on a sharp exhale, **“You sound amazing~”**

She worked as fast as her hand would let her and she was quickly reaching that heavenly climax she so sought after.

 **“Stop~”** He demanded, **“Don’t cum yet~”**

 **“B-but…”** She whimpered, **“I’m so...close, ah~”** She really was. Extremely close. She didn’t want to stop.

 **“Stop~”** He demanded again, this time a bit more dominate, **“Don’t~”**

 **“Ah-I-I can’t~”** Her body curled on itself as she moved around on her sheets, **“Please~”**

 **“Let me cum with you~”** She could hear the sounds of his moans get faster and more demanding. As if he was starved for her sounds, **“Please, Marcy~”** The sound he made when he spoke her name made he want to climax all the more.

 **“J-James~ Please...I’m going to - aah - I..I’m gonna~”** She couldn’t get her words out due to the release tightening in her core, **“P-please~”**

 **“Fuck~ Marcy~ I’m going to….”** She heard the most glorious sound from him that she had ever heard. The growl from his release caused her own body to snap. The wave of pleasure that washed over her body sent her heart careening.

The two of them sat there for a minute or so, over the phone, trying to gather their breaths from their moment of vulnerability.  

Marcy couldn’t stop smiling as her breathing was attempting to steady, **“That...was good.”** She giggled.

**“Of course, Miss. You were a part of it. I have to thank you~"**

The blush on her cheeks could be from the climax she just had or the fact that he was being stupid cute with her. She didn’t care either way. She just couldn’t stop smiling.

**“What time should I come over in the morning, by the way? I can’t wait to see you.”**

**“Oh,”** She thought for a moment, **“Whenever you get up. Just text me when you’re on the way.”**

She stopped herself, **“Oh, and thank you.”**

**“My pleasure, Miss. I hope you can sleep well tonight. I know I will~”**

**“I’ll try, James. Goodnight~”**

**“Goodnight, my love~”**

With that, he hung up. She just stared down at her phone.

Did he just call her ‘love’?

She squealed and rolled around on her bed, hugging her comforter and pillows. She was so giddy over him calling her that, she could die tonight and be happy.

The morning would definitely bring plenty of good things. Marcy could tell.


	6. Complicated

The sound of her phone was what woke Marceline up from her deep slumber. The screen flashed in her face as it screamed a happy little tune and James’ number flashed on the screen. With a few groans and squinted eyes she answered with a tired sigh,

**“Hello…?”**

**“Good morning, beautiful. Did I wake you?”**

Bless this boy. Such a gentleman.

 **“Mmm nooo. Did you sleep well last night, James?”** She curled her body under the blankets tighter and smiled.

**“I slept very well thanks to you~”**

Marcy giggled at his attempt to tease her, **“You on  your way?”**

 **“Actually,”** Marcy heard a knock on the front door and she sat straight up, still groggy from her slumber, **“I’m at the front door. I sent you a text about thirty minutes ago.”**

 **“I’m not even dressed!”** She squeaked out, **“Sorry, give me a few?”**

**“Sure thing, love. Take your time.”**

**“Thanks.”** They hung up. Throwing on a pair of pajama pants, she headed into the bathroom. Gods, she really was a hot mess in the mornings. With every attempt she could mustered, she tried fixing her heap head of hair. The running water only helped so much, but she finally had to say _‘screw it’_ and rock the messy, grunge look.

Before making her way into the living room she took one last look at herself. Black tank top pulled  proper, red plaid bottoms, no bra and messy, crazy hair.

She looked like a college student after a long night of partying.

The necklace was still secured around her neck, though. She probably would never take it off, not so long as he was around.

Eventually, she made it to the living room, unlocked the door and pulled it open. Before she could say anything the cat darted right in and found her food bowl. Marcy seriously started wondering if it had been a dream after all.

 **“Hello, Miss.”** She looked to James who was smiling at her, **“You look beautiful like that, you know.”**

She rolled her eyes with a grin, and pulled the door open more, **“I’m going to make some coffee, would you like any?”**

 **“Very much, thank you.”** He stepped over the threshold, began taking his jacket off as she shut the door and placed his jacket on the hooks next to the frame.

Marcy walked past him to the kitchen, grabbing the instant coffee from the cupboard and started the maker, **“You can sit at the table if you like, this shouldn’t take too long.”**

Continuing the regime of instant coffee she stepped around her cat to grab some mugs, hoping the cat would actually speak. That way she would know she wasn’t crazy. For now she would ignore it and just serve the morning fuel that sustained her energy.

Once the coffee finished, she prepared two mugs for them, his black and hers loaded with sugar and creamer. She prefered her coffee to be ice cubes away from being iced coffee. Marcy made her way to the table and sat in the chair opposite of him, carefully sliding his over to him.

The silence was killing her.

 **“Marceline, you should talk to him.”** The cat spoke, breaking the deafening silence.

James and her both looked to the cat who was cleaning her face.

**“I take it, this is what you meant last night, right?”**

On a very heavy sigh she replied, sipping on her coffee, **“Yup.”**

The three of them sat quietly for a few moments. At least she knew she wasn’t totally bonkers, though somehow that shouldn’t make her more comfortable with the situation at hand. Her cat could talk.

James took a sip from his mug and cleared his throat, **“I feel you have a lot of questions.”**

Marceline was too emotionally drained to take the situation seriously. With a laugh she spoke into her mug, **“That’s an understatement.”**

All she could do was put her cup down and place her cheek in her hand as her elbow propped on the table, supporting her head, **“My cat can talk and-”** She looked back to the kitchen, **“-watch this.”**

She placed her free hand out before her and summoned the sugar from the counter to her grasp, **“I can move things with my mind, apparently.”**

She noticed James watching her, concern painted behind the whiskey colored eyes of his. He looked as if he believed her, but Marceline was too wore out from everything to care if he thought she was crazy.

 **“Okay,”** He started, looking to her as she set the sugar down next to her mug, **“I don’t want you to be scared, miss. Can you promise me you will remain calm when I tell you this?”**

Marceline took another sip from her coffee, unfaltering in her emotionless state, **“I promise. Nothing can be more crazy than what happened last night, honestly. Literally nothing could surprise me right now.”**

He breathed, placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and his eyes squeezed tight. He looked to be contemplating on his words. What could he be thinking right now?

 **“I’m…”** He hesitated in his sentence, **“I’m an incubus, Marceline.”**

She practically howled at his ‘reveal’. Whether she was laughing from her lack of emotion or from genuine humor or the fact he just confirmed her insanity, she didn’t know.  Everything about this situation made her feel all the more crazy.

 **“Yeah, okay. An ‘Incubus’, like ‘a sex demon’ or something?”** She leaned back in her chair. Her features grew more sullen as she rattled the concept in her head, **“You’re kidding, right? You expect me to believe that? I was hoping you would tell me that I was dead or dreaming or something. Not that you’re a demon and I have magical powers.”** She pushed herself from the table, exasperated as she stood, **“You really think I’m that gullible?”**

Her hands ripped from the table as she walked into the hall, arms wrapping around her waist as she kept her back to him, **“What do you take me for, James? A game? Someone you can play with? Or maybe you don’t take me seriously and I’ve been an idiot this entire time?”**

 **“No,”** He gently snapped at her, **“I’m very serious, Marceline.”** He placed his cup down and stood, walking to stand behind her, **“I would never think that about you.”** He wanted to reach out and hold her, to hug her tightly, but dare not touch her.

She hugged herself tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks, **“Why’s that, James?”**

Without even missing a beat he wrapped her in a hug from behind, burying his face in her hair, **“Because I love you, Marceline.”**

She froze, bright blue, tear soaked, eyes widened at his confession.

He loved her?

She didn’t move from his embrace, instead she opted to remain stationary as her head lowered, **“If you love me, why would you lie to me?”**

She felt him inhale deeply and his embrace tightened, **“I wouldn’t lie to you. I really am an incubus.”**

She bit her lower lip in irritation, **“Then prove it.”**

She almost regretted the words that flew from her mouth as she felt the air around her shift. She could no longer feel his clothes against her back and his arms were no longer pale, like a human’s. No, they were now a deep golden color. Her heart stopped beating for a second before she tried to get out of his grasp.

Instead, he held her even tighter, not moving either of them from their positions. His face, buried even deeper against her hair, **“Please...don’t look at me. Not yet. I don’t want you to see me this way.”**

They stayed there for a few moments before he changed back, still not releasing her from his grasp. He was like a small child that was scared to look at his mother because he broke the vase in the hallway. Marceline almost pitied him. On instinct she grabbed his wrist that was wrapped around her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

**“You’re really a demon?”**

He exhaled deeply, **“Yes.”**

Marceline lowered her head and cried. It was all she could do to keep from screaming. Finally, she managed to get from his grasp, flee straight to her bedroom, slammed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. Her vision grew blurry from the tears that fell and she slid down the door, lacing her fingers through her hair as she held her head.

 **“Why…?”** She cried, whispering to herself, **“Why did I fall in love with a demon?”**

She couldn't bring herself to move. She could barely breathe. She felt so out of it and insane. How could he be a demon? How could she be a witch? How was any of this logical? This was a guarantee that she was certifiably off her rocker.

The sounds of shuffling behind the bedroom door alerted her that James was still in the hall, probably standing on the other side.

 **"Marceline?"** He spoke, confirming her guess, sounding extremely somber. She assumed he had been crying as well with the falter in his voice,  **"I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to take in and I want to help you understand, but I need to you trust me."**

With a wipe of her face she sniffled gently, **"Why should I?"**

She felt him put his weight against the door, as if he were leaning against it, **"Because...I can help you."**

**"How?"**

Marcy heard his hand slid down the door to the knob, **"Do you remember the story I told you about when my brothers and I moved in with Miss Mika?"**

Another sniffle, **"Yes?"**

 **"That's true. We were wandering about. It's what happened before meeting her that you need to know."** He tapped the door handle a bit, **"Can I come in and tell you?"**

She squeezed her arms, tears still trailing down her cheeks, **"I'd rather not."**

He exhaled and leaned against the door again, this time it sounded like he slid down to her level. He was probably trying to get as close to her as he could, **"Okay. I won't come in, but I need you to listen carefully. My brother and I are all incubi. We were princes of the Abyssal Plains. Our father, The Demon Lord, was tyrannical and down right evil. My youngest brother Damien found a way to contact the human world and we all fled together. We were given human names by a kind man who helped us through and we set out on our way. That's when we were attacked by this group of deviants and we needed to find shelter for protection. That's how we came to be in the care of Mika."**

She took her time soaking in everything he said and it still didn't make sense. Marceline just hugged herself tighter and placed her head against her knees, sobbing. She was scared. She was hurting. She was petrified of her new found power and the fact that her boyfriend was a demon. How could she ever live a normal life? How would she live without that job? How could she even call herself human anymore?

 **"I can promise you one thing, Marceline. Whether you believe me or not,"** He interrupted her thoughts, **"I will never hurt you. On my life, I swear it. Harm will never come to you."**

The only thing the female managed to whisper in her lachrymose state after a few moments of silence was **"Just go."**

**"Marceline, please..."**

**"Just go..."** She snapped.

He didn't respond. Instead he stood up and moved away from the door. She waited until she heard the front door shut to really let her emotions run. Her sobbing was now much more intense, failing to catch her breath, as her nails dug into the skin of her arms. She felt so damaged, so disoriented and detached from reality as her crying continued. She didn't stop for at least an hour, remaining on the floor until she heard the cat scratch at her door.

**"Marcy, can I come in?"**

Great. The cat was still talking. Now she's was extremely psycho. She ran everything that had happened in her mind until she finally calmed down and steadied her breathing. She dragged herself to the bathroom and refused to look at her reflection. Marceline was pretty sure she wouldn't recognize herself anymore as she splashed the running cold water on her face. 

She stood in the room, towel in hand, water dripping from her face as she just stared at the wall completely devoid of anymore emotion and hovered in her position. What was she going to do now? She had no one to call, no one to go to. The only person she felt like she could tell anything to was now pushed out of her life and her cat just made her feel unhinged. She was desperately holding on to any rationality she had left. He world had just been shattered and her reality altered drastically. Everything she knew was a lie, every single piece of information she had in her mind was now reshaping and reforming before her very eyes and she just couldn't hold it anymore. 

She eventually came to the conclusion that she was crazy and chose to ignore everything that had happened to her. All of it, every last bit of what happened, was a fabrication of her mind.

Finally, she felt relieved. 

With commitment, she left the bathroom in search of her phone, but stopped as she passed by a mirror in the hall. She saw the twinkling of the necklace around her nape. She was so out of it that, in a fit of rage, she grabbed the pendant with her fist and ripped it from her neck, snapping the chain and continued to the living room for her phone.

A piece of paper on the table caught her attention.

She picked it up and scanned it quickly. It was from him.

**"Marceline, I know a lot of this is hard to believe but just know that I love you. If you ever need me you can call my cell or you can use my real name. Raestrao. I want you to remember that name well. If you ever say it aloud I will hear it and come running, I promise. I hope you feel better soon and I hope we can talk tomorrow. I love you. -James"**

She didn't even care at this point. She crumpled the paper and tossed it into the trash can and grabbed her phone.

She dialed in the local mental facility and set up an appointment for the morning. She was having herself committed, regardless what anyone would think. She was crazy and she needed to be off the streets, that's all she cared about.

Before she headed to the bedroom to catch some Z's she looked at the locket in her hand and winced. This was a symbol that she was his? That she belonged to him? Then why the fuck would he do this to her? 

She threw the necklace against the wall across the room and stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door rather loudly. Crawling under the covers and burying her face into her pillows, she tried to enjoy the last night she'd have as a sane human being. Soon, she'd be where she needed to be. In a white cell, wrapped in a straight jacket, and fed medicine that would help her remain attached to the reality she knew and loved. Not this crazy ass world of demons, witches and talking animals.  No more lies. No more deceit. No more pain.

She'd finally be free of herself. Maybe she could even find a cure for her seizures there, so there's that. 

Too tired to even think she finally drifted off to sleep. Maybe the morning would be better.

 


	7. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence

Sunlight.

The sunlight was blinding as it bled through the curtains into the dim room as Marceline grasped at the covers over her body. Her phone screamed that it was time to get up. She grabbed it, shut he alarm off and laid back down, burying her face against the soft pillows for a few more moments.  It was the day. The day she was going away. The day she was putting herself behind padded walls where she'd be safe.  She wanted to cry due to fear but was too exhausted to really care. Yes, it was frightening, but at least she'd be away from everything. All the chaos, all the lies, all the hurt.  

The only loose end she was worried about was her cat. Whether the thing could talk or not didn't matter. It was possible that the cat could live on her own but Marcy just couldn't abandon her. 

Grabbing her phone she unlocked the screen to find a number of texts. All from the same person.

James.

She ignored them and sent a simple text back to him.

_**"Take care of my cat, plz?"** _

Not even two seconds later she received a text.

**_"Marceline, what's wrong?"_ **

Again, she ignored the bombardment of texts that flooded her phone notifications and pulled out her bag. She'd only pack what she would need: spare clothes, toothbrush, and some feminine essentials. Once her bag was packed she unlocked her phone again and dialed the facility's number to confirm she was arriving. She threw on some casual clothes: Sweatpants and a tank top. Once she was dressed she hoisted the bag over her shoulder and headed for the living room. Marceline poked her head around the frame to see if the cat was anywhere in the apartment.

No cat. Which means she was probably still out on patrol, which made leaving all the more easy. 

At least that's what she thought.

The front door slammed against the wall as it was forcibly opened, throwing wood and tiny bits of metal across the floor. The only thing Marceline could was drop her bag and duck in the extra bathroom in the hall. She didn't want to risk being seen or heard so she didn't shut the bathroom door, she merely leaned against the wall with her ear to the opening to listen.Someone was breaking into the apartment. 

 **"You said she'd be here, Benjamin. Where the fuck is she?"** A female voice screeched, **"I'm fucking starving."**

 **"I don't know, Lana. Could you perhaps shut the fuck up for a minute so I can think?"** A male voice answered, sounding annoyed.

Marceline risked a peak into the living room, only to be very surprised. The three people that just broke into the apartment seemed as though they were in their late teens, more or less closer to her age. They very extremely pale with yellow glowing eyes.

 **"Oh, sure thing, Benjamin. Why don't you just think about it and maybe she'll appear."** The female sneered.

Marcy leaned against the door a little too much and it squeaked. On a quiet gasp she did the only thing she could think of: Slam the door, lock it, and crawl into the tub. Quickly she pulled her phone out and set it to record. If she was going down, she was going down with a fight and proof. Once the video was set to record she placed it on the bottom of the tub, trusting that they would not see it.

_'Shitshitshitshitshit.'_

Her nails dug into the ceramic wall, threatening to dig her way through it and into the next apartment. Anything she could do to get out of this situation, she would do. Even if it meant killing someone. It was her life or theirs. The door rattled violently as the intruders attempted to barge in.

 **"Open up, girlie. We know you're in there."** The owner of that voice had to be the third. It was dark and menacing as it called out to her. He meant some serious harm. His very voice sounded like death.

The door finally burst open and Marceline covered her mouth with her hand, forcing herself to be quiet. Her bright blue eyes now wide and teary from the possibility of death. As she heard the footsteps close in on her, she closed her eyes as tight as she could a silently wept.

_'Pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme'_

The curtain swung open to revel a very big and broad male that was easily three times her size and she let out the most terrifying scream she could muster.

 **"Hey, Benjamin! I found her!"** He called out.

**"Good job, Brutus."**

**"Fucking finally! We can eat!"** The female sang out in joy.

Marceline just screamed and cried. She could possibly take the female and the other male but this guy was a different story. There was no way she could fight him. She could only just scream and cry as she clawed her way out of the tub and past the bigger male, only to run straight into the female who grabbed her arm roughly.

 **"Oooh, you're feisty! I like it."** Marceline pulled her arm back and decked the girl right in the nose. Only, it didn't hurt her opponent. No, it actually felt like her own hand broke against a brick wall. The pain shot through her arm and right into her shoulder as she shrieked in agony and fell to the floor, screaming even more than before. The pain was just too much to handle.

The smaller male, Benjamin, grabbed her by the hair and lifted her onto her knees, **"Get up!"** He demanded. Marceline tried to grab his hand and rip it from her hair but to no avail.

 **"No!"** She barked back to him, shifting her weight quickly to roll away from him. Hopefully the twisting of her body would force his hand to release her and it did. Except she rolled right into the bigger male who grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. Her feet dangled at least three feet off the floor as she grasped his wrist with her good hand Her nails digging into his skin as she gasped, struggling to even let out the smallest breath.

She couldn't breathe. Desperately she clawed at him to release her, her feet kicking at his thighs, anything to get this man to let her neck go. 

Then she remembered.

Fearfully, she searched the kitchen for something, anything she could use. There was a glass mug on the counter. Using what strength she had left she commanded the mug to slam against him. It flew from the counter and slammed right into his face. The glass broke across his cheek, cutting him and drawing blood as the shards fell to the ground. He dropped her out of surprise and she fell to the floor, gasping tugging at her shirt to give herself room to breathe.

With her broken hand, the pain in her head, and her breath slowly regaining she finally managed to hoarsely whisper, **"What do you want?"**

The male, Brutus, kicked her in the stomach slamming her mangled body against the wall and she screamed out again.

 **"We ask the questions here, stupid bitch!"** He wiped his face with the back of his hand, blood trailing down his cheeks from the cut.

Propped up on her knees Marceline bent over, holding her waist, trying to keep from throwing up from the pain, **"That's a good look on you, asshole."** She bit out with a deep and short laugh, blood flying from her lips as she smiled at him, **"Fuck you."**

Another kick to her side and she finally had enough. Marceline fell to the ground, no more strength left in her, as her vision grew dim. The last thing she could remember was the female laughing in victory, **"Oh man! She's a witch!? Shit! This will be the best blood we've had in months!"**

Slowly, her eyes closed as she was wrapped in a cold darkness. 

\---

 James just stared at his phone, waiting, hoping that Marceline would text him back. The only thing she had said to him since yesterday was 'Take care of my cat.' That was it and he began to worry. The fear that grew in his chest made him drive all the way to her apartment. He simply sat in the car, looking at her balcony. Hopefully she was okay. After a few minutes he knew something was seriously wrong. Something was insanely off and he could sense it. His eyes, usually a whiskey color we're now glowing a vibrant gold as noticed the blinds in her window were ajar and the light inside flickered.

He wasted no time in getting out of the car and running up to her door, only to be greeted by the door off its hinges and laying against the wall. There was glass everywhere, blood covered bits of the carpet and walls, and a bag that had been gone through. Her clothes and the like were strewn about the room.

He took everything in, anger growing in him as he imagined what had happened. Someone had broken in, someone had hurt her, someone had taken her. They would beg for his mercy once he got his hands on them. They would regret even thinking about her. Whoever it was was going to die. 

He looked over the room once more and noticed a small glint of a necklace by the window.

The locket he gave her for Christmas. He quickly strode over and picked it up, holding it in his hands. The anger in him grew deeper and more demonic.

He curled his fist around it and punched through the nearby wall. He was going to murder every single person that got in his way. This was now personal and he didn't care who got hurt. He'd kill every single human if it meant bringing her back home safe and alive.

Only, he didn't know where to look. The only thing he could do was call her cell, hoping something would help.

_'buzzbuzz buzzbuzz'_

Her heard her phone in the bathroom. It was buzzing against the bottom of the tub as he frantically searched. Throwing the fallen curtain out of the way he found it. He hung up on his end and tried to unlock her phone. Luckily, he had watched her so much in their time together that he could guess that her pass code was either her birthday or her graduation year. With the four digits entered, he was granted entrance. The phone opened to the camera, which seemed weird until he checked her gallery.

A new video. From earlier.

Reluctantly he pressed play and was shocked to hear the entire scene on the phone, until she ran out of the bathroom. Then, he could only hear the voices, the screaming, the violence. Glass breaking, more violence and a conversation.

 _ **'Let's go, Benjamin. I'm hungry.'** _ A female voice whined.

 ** _'Shut the fuck up, Lana. We all know you're hungry.'_** A male's voice replied.

James committed their names to his memory. At least he had something to go off of.

 _ **'Guys,'**_ another male grunted as if he lifted something over his shoulder, **_'We have to take her to the lair. We're doing this for everyone, remember? Let's get going.'_**

With that, the phone cut out. 

Now he was livid. The only thing he could see was red as his voice grew deep and dark, **"I'm going to fucking kill them."**

Before he could even step out of the tub, the cat came sliding in, **"James! What the hell happened?!"**

 **"Luna?! Where were you?!"** He bit out.

She backed away from him, **"I was out doing my nightly patrol. I just got back, Where's Marceline!?"**

 **"I don't know!"** He shouted at her, **"She was kidnapped by, from what I can tell, fucking vampires. They must have sensed her blood and took her this morning."** He pulled the video back up and showed it to the cat as he stepped out of the tub, **"This is all I've got."** He said as he set the phone down in front of her.

He leaned against the door frame, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Luna grew more terrified as she watched and listened. Her human, her girl, was taken from their very home and she wasn't even there to help. She felt like a failure, like she wasn't worthy anymore, like she had lost the best thing in her life. Luna pressed a paw to the screen to shut the video off and she cried, wrapping her tail around her body, **"I'm sorry."**

James exhaled deeply, as his nerves flared up at the very thought of what could be happening to her. He normally would have comforted the cat, but he was too fired up to do anything other than slam his fist against the wall again.

 **"Fuck!"** He cried out, **"This can't be happening right now."**

 **"I know..."** The cat sniffled a bit, **"There's nothing we can do right now. We have no real leads. We just have to wait."**

 **"Wait for what?"** He looked back to the cat, **"For her to die?"**

**"No, we just wait until she calls you."**

**"Her phone is here. I don't think she can, Luna."**

**"No, James, just wait until she _calls_ you."**

That was it.

He had left her a note with his real name, and he hoped, prayed that she had read it. Maybe, she could make it out of this mess alive. Maybe she could come back home, back to him. If she makes it, he would protect her until his death. On his life, these asshole were going to pay for this. They would regret the very day they were born, he was going to personally see to it.


End file.
